


Zecchou! Namika-han

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Boku no Imouto wa "Osaka Okan"
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namika's always been teasing Kyousuke during his introductions. What if they went all the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zecchou! Namika-han

My name is Kyousuke Ishihara. I’ve been separated from my sister for ten years, and now she’s finally moved back. Now that I see her again, she’s become...  
  
There was Namika, sitting on the couch in front of me, dressed in only her underwear. She had tied her messy hair up in pigtails, but that was the only sign she had woken up at all. Her eyes, half-tired, stared at me from across the room. The edges of her pale green underwear were damp with what was probably sweat. Only one of her bra straps was on her shoulder, the other loosely hanging around her arm, exposing one of her puffy pink nipples. Light blue strands of pubic hair were sticking out of the edges of her panties. Just by looking at her, I could tell this was a girl in heat.  
  
“Hey, do ya like girls that are shaven or unshaven?” she asked, slowly pulling aside her panties. Her Osaka accent sounded sincere, the drawl in the way she said “unshaven” revealing a hint of mischief I hadn’t been planning for.  
  
Beneath the dripping fabric, the open, engorged petals of her pink snatch exposed themselves. She was slouched in a position where even her asshole was clearly visible. Her clitoris was noticeably erect, sticking out from beneath her pussy, glimmering in the sunlight coming in through the window.  
  
My sister is a little different.  
  
“I know ya’ve been gettin’ horny lookin’ at me, so why don’t ya pull out yer pecker and let me have a look? Who knows what’s changed in ten years?” asked Namika.  
  
She walked over to me and unzipped my trousers. My raging erection poked through the hole in front of my underwear. Namika slipped out of her bra, exposing her modest breasts. She squeezed the side of her chest and ran her digits across her nipples, making them hard in preparation for going down on me. I couldn’t admit it in front of her, but the sight of Namika, in only her underwear, was making me hard.  
  
Namika bent down on her knees and breathed on the head of my cock. I twitched in excitement as she opened her mouth. She quickly pulled away, and instead grabbed my penis with her warm hands.  
  
“I’m just toyin’ with ya!” she said, running her sweaty hand up and down my shaft. “C’mon, I know you’ve been wantin’ me to blow ya for some time.”  
  
“Why did you call it a pecker?” I asked.  
  
“Ain’t that what it is?” asked Namika. “Sex is s’possed to be dirty, usin’ words like that makes it more fun. Ya don’t need to be so uptight.”  
  
 _Osaka Sex Rule #1: It’s more likely to be called a “pecker” , since it’s less formal._  
That’s how it is!  
  
Namika opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around my penis. She tasted the shaft with her tongue, before pulling her mouth off it entirely. She looked at my slaver-covered cock, and began licking the tip with her tongue. She teased around the edges of my urethra, catching the dribbles of precum that began to spill from the tip. Her nose twitched, and the air coming back out made my penis shake in pleasure.  
  
“The taste and smell are amazin’,” said Nanami. “I might’ve wanted it a little thicker, but that wouldn’t be yours.”  
  
Namika once again enveloped my dick in her mouth. She slurped at the head before moving her lips down the shaft. She looked up to me with that devilish glare, wiggling her tongue around my member. Namika lifted her lips from my penis, a trail of saliva spreading between my tip and her lips, and she moved lower on my body, rolling her tongue down the veins of my shaft until she reached my balls.  
  
“Pretty hairy down here,” Namika said, “Don’ worry, I know your balls are sensitive. Gonna treat ya real gentle.”  
  
Namika carefully teased the underside of my scrotum with her tongue before opening her mouth wide and taking the entire ballsack into her mouth. She sucked on my jewels like they were candy, at the same time gleefully running her hand up and down my drenched shaft. Namika’s gentle hand jerked me off quickly, hastened by the speed of her saliva. It wasn’t long before her hand started to get sticky and smelly as the saliva dried out. By that point, I was close to orgasm.  
  
My sister lifted her mouth off my balls and took the entire length of my cock into her mouth. Trembling with excitement, I released a spurt of white-hot cum onto her tongue. Namika waited until every last drop had been squeezed out of me. She gently sucked on my dick, playing with it like the last drops of soda at the bottom of a can. She swallowed it with a hearty gulp.  
  
Some of it was still falling from her lips. She opened her mouth to show me her semen-drenched tongue, and then licked her lips to scoop up the rest. “That was really good. The flavor was nice an’ thick. I knew my brother’s special sauce would be the perfect pick-me-up,” Namika said. “That’s why I played with your balls. It makes the flavor better and the orgasm more intense.”  
  
 _Osaka Sex Rule #2: They’ll always swallow, but prefer a bit of testicle play first._  
That’s how it is!  
  
I thought I’d be exhausted, but Namika knew what I was looking for. She bent over, nearly shoving her ass in my face, and grabbed the edges of her panties. She slowly lowered her underwear, exposing her fresh pink asshole and slimy wet pussy. Her lower lips had become engorged, dripping with the love juices she had built up from giving me head only moments ago. She threw aside the panties, and now stood in front of me clad in only her socks.  
  
“Down on the floor!” Namika said.  
  
Namika pushed me onto the carpet and sat on my face. Her plush ass cheeks pressed down on me. I turned my head upward, and could get a good look at her twitching pink asshole, smelling of sweat and the aftereffects of a rich Osakan diet.   
  
“You enjoyin’ this?” she asked, “If yer nice enough, maybe we can even do anal. It’s not like I can get pregnant in the butt.”  
  
Her pussy lips were directly over my mouth, drops of a clear, sticky liquid dripping onto my tongue. It tasted like Namika. The womanly scent spreading out of her snatch was enough to make me hard again.  
  
“It wouldn’t be fair if you were th’ only one who got to feel good. C’mon, lick my pussy. I’ve been wet all morning waitin’ for yer tongue to slide up my cunny,” she said, teasing me with every word. “No sixty-ninin’, you already got to cum. I wanna be on top.”  
  
I moved my tongue into Namika’s pussy, sucking on the soft flesh and sticky juices thirstily. The flavor of Namika’s pussy spread into my nostrils and filled my mouth, sliding down my throat. It felt as if the fountain coming from her pussy would never stop. I slid my tongue around her pink folds, getting the juices hidden within. When my tongue slapped against Namika’s pussy walls, she tightened up and released another squirt of her warm honey onto my face.  
  
“That’s... really... good,” Namika said, “Keep goin’!”  
  
I remembered what Namika had done for me earlier, and thought about returning the favor. I moved my tongue out of her pussy and dashed it across her taint. Namika wasn’t planning for the sudden hot, wet sensation in that area, and briefly jumped off my face. I used that moment to breathe, before the weight of her heavy ass came crushing down on my nose and cheeks once again.  
  
“Tell a girl before ya do that!” she said. “D’ya even know what makes a girl cum? It ain’t the gooch, it’s the clit! Move your tongue a little higher!”  
  
I followed Namika’s advice, and grabbed onto her thighs. I pulled her waist down closer to my face, until her clitoris was within range of my tongue. I gently teased her tiny pink protrusion with my tongue. Namika turned bright red as I teased her most sensitive point. Her secretion, in increasingly more fluid drops, spilled out of her pussy and onto my face. I didn’t want to get any in my eyes, so I kept licking.  
  
Namika’s pussy twitched. She was moaning in an Osakan accent. I didn’t even know they could do that. Namika’s pussy tightened as much as it could. I pushed in on her clitoris with my tongue, and Namika achieved orgasm. She squirted over my face and stomach, spreading it onto the carpet. I, too, orgasmed a second time. Namika bent down onto my body and began licking off the semen, scooping up some of it on her finger.  
  
“You said there’d be no sixty nine!” I said.  
  
“That’s ‘cause this was about me,” said Namika, “but no penetration. Not yet, anyway. I wanna tease you a little longer. Thanks for lettin’ me cum!”  
  
 _Osaka Sex Rule #3: The woman is always on top, but the foreplay goes on for very long._  
That’s how it - oh, yes! - is!  
  
Nighttime. The house was cleaned up from our lustful outburst, and Namika was in the bath. She poured in her favorite bubbles. Bathtime was always a relaxing time, but now she was doing it to calm the ache in her waist from the powerful multiple orgasms she had experienced that day. She teased her nipples and her clit more still in the bath, wanting to tease another light orgasm out of her body while she was still sensitive.  
  
She had confided the secret of what we did to Kaede that afternoon, and even invited her to a three way at some point in the future. Kaede declined.  
  
Namika felt like singing a song. The lyrics were always changing and the title was never the same twice, but the melody was constant. The title of today’s song was “A Loving Osakan’s Orgasm.”  
  
 _♪When your pecker goes into my cunny, the feeling’s the best_  
 _My belly is full of your jewel of love, just as long as I’m the one on top♪_  
  
“Don’t sing about things like that!” I said, turning on the light.  
  
I knew if I entered the bathroom now, Namika would seduce me again. Should I take the chance, or wait for a wakeup blowjob? Either way, she’s the one in control.


End file.
